


Roommate

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Sherlock gets a roommate... Lestrade gets jealous…Sherlock reassures him…Set after the first episode of Series one... my first attempt at Lestrade/SherlockI hope you enjoy :)





	

“Sherlock…Who’s that feller?” Greg Lestrade asked looking at the detective who had sprawled out of his couch with his eyes closed and his hand pressed over his eyes. He looked like any regular person that was tired from a day of work. Greg knew better Sherlock Holmes wasn’t like any regular person. He hadn’t been since the day they had met and he never would be. The only person that unnerved him more was Sherlock’s brother Mycroft who he had the pleasure of meeting one foggy morning at the hospital when Sherlock had been so strung out that he didn’t even know how to tell the time. The sight of the man dressed like a bank manager wielding an umbrella like it was an offensive weapon had unnerved him to the core no less so then when he had outright accused him of sleeping with his brother, something that hadn’t been happening at the time, and cheating on his wife. Back then he had only been fantasying about Sherlock and his marriage, such as it was, was already over. 

“Who? Oh…My roommate…Watson…He’s an old army doctor…” Sherlock answered sounding bored, something that happened regularly when there wasn’t a case. Greg let out a noise from his nose and then moved forward to sit on the couch beside Sherlock.

“A doctor? I see…” 

“You were the one that suggested that I get a roommate…” 

“…You were the one that said nobody would take you…” Greg pointed out reminding his young lover of their conversation last week knowing that there was a very real chance that Sherlock had deleted it as being nothing important. It was something that he did with even his first name on occasion “I’m not saying that it’s not a good idea I was just surprised to see you bring him to a crime scene…” 

“You should hurry and get used to it, I imagine that the good doctor and I will be companions from now on…” 

“I see…That’s good…You’ve got a friend…” 

“…I never said that we would be friends…I don’t have or need friends…” Sherlock moved his hand away from his face and looked at him with a somewhat confused expression on his face. Ordinarily Greg would ignore the ache in his chest at Sherlock’s insistence that he was alone and better off that way knowing that he didn’t mean it he just wasn’t very good at emotions and how words might affect those that weren’t as alien as he was. 

“I see…Well…I’ll just go and make a cup of tea, then shall I?” 

“Ah…Now you’re angry with me…What have I done?” Sherlock asked jumping up into a seated positon as Greg walked to the small kitchen that was attached to the sitting area. The wife had taken the house in the separation and, although he should be irritated that he was living in a basic flat, it felt nice to have a space that was his own and it wasn’t like Sherlock cared if he kept a tidy house. 

“I’m not angry Sherlock…” 

“Disappointed then? I told you when you decided to throw your life away to chase after a junkie that I wouldn’t be…” 

“Human? I know and I don’t expect you to be…A housewife…” Greg wrinkled his nose at the idea of Sherlock waiting for him at home with the tea made. It was an impossible and deeply terrifying image really. 

“Good, because I have it on good authority that I am impossible to live with…A reason that I didn’t ask you to live with me…” Greg found himself blinking at that piece of information and he turned slowly to see Sherlock standing in the door way with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes, normally so piercing and sure of themselves were hesitant and filled with nerves. Something that he had never come to expect from Sherlock Holmes. “…I actually like you and I am comfortable with this…Thing that we have between us…” 

“…Really?”

“…You need more reassurance than my being here? Have you ever thought me somebody that would do something that I didn’t enjoy?” Sherlock asked and Greg had to admit that it seemed unlikely that Sherlock would do something that he didn’t like but to hear it coming from Sherlock’s mouth was something that he had never in his life expected “… I…I am an impossible person… Ridiculous to the point of absurd…I hate human interaction so much that the idea of allowing another man to…Fuck me…Should be repugnant…” 

“Sherlock…” 

“I know that we fall out with each other, mostly down to the stuff that comes out of my mouth…I come back to you though…I…Enjoy being in your company and I am not repulsed by the idea of you fucking me…” Sherlock looked almost sick now and Greg could hear the kettle whistling loudly to announce that the water was boiling for their tea. “You should probably speak now because…” 

Greg didn’t speak but instead moved forward and crushed his mouth down onto Sherlock’s. The man had always been difficult and kissing had always been something that Sherlock wasn’t very good at but he had improved and he was kissing him back passionately. He pushed the detective up against the fridge almost attacking at Sherlock’s mouth while Sherlock’s fingers moved through his greying hair spiking it up as he ground against him. When they were unsatisfied with just pressing against each other Greg pushed him out of the kitchen and through the living room to the bedroom. He pulled off Sherlock’s clothes and then pushed him down into the centre of the bed. He stared at the younger man for a few minutes grinning at the beautiful sight before saying;

“You really are impossible and ridiculous…But sometimes though you have an awkwardly sweet tongue…” 

“…I’m happy I amuse you…Are you going to fuck me yet…?” Sherlock asked his head cocking to one side his lips twisting into a scowl. Greg gave a laugh his cock pulsing at the sight of the man that was all his. He wanted to run his hands all over his body and to drive him crazy but more than anything he wanted to admire the fact that this impossible man was all his. He hadn’t been aware of how jealous he had been when he had seen the man from Sherlock’s apartment following him into the crime scene. 

“…No, I just want to stare at you…” 

“If you’re going to do that perhaps I might be allowed a robe? Your apartment is cold…” Sherlock glowered at him and Greg let out a light laugh pulling himself out of his clothes and then joining him on the bed. 

“You won’t be soon…” He promised kissing Sherlock’s chest above his right nipple and then into the centre of his chest. Sherlock was so skinny that he was sure that he could feel his heartbeat through his chest. 

Greg took his time, tracing Sherlock’s body with his mouth and his tongue. Sherlock was something incredible to look at even with his deathly white face and the deep shadows under each of his eyes. Although he would rather have him looking a little healthier and he hoped that the roommate would do that for him. His hands moved over the body mapping every detail with his mind his cock pulsed against his hip spreading cum against the younger man’s skin. The first time they had made love Sherlock had hated the feeling of being dirty and Greg and tried his hardest to be as clean as possible but now, now Sherlock became as filthy as he was. His intellect and vocabulary lost to moans and pants. His body, long white limbs, marked with beauty marks wrapping around him securely. When they were like this it didn’t matter wither or not Sherlock had deleted his name or if they were going to be sitting in silence tomorrow.  
After smearing him with copious amounts lubricant, Greg parted Sherlock’s legs and then settled himself in between them. His cock rubbed against his opening. 

“Ready?” 

“…You ask that every time…You really should stop…Un…” Sherlock’s words died in a breath moan as he rocked his hips snapping himself into him in one fluid movement. He paused once he was balls deep and then he focused on Sherlock’s face watching the arrogance slip away into something else. It was a change that happened each and every time they came together but it was as bewitching as the first. They rocked slowly at first but were soon gathering speed the squeaking of the bed springs, moans, and the slapping of skin filled his ears as Sherlock’s nails scrapped against his back coaxing him on harder, faster, and deeper. Sherlock’s muscles gripped him tight squeezing out the orgasm that shuddered through his body and he gripped at Sherlock’s member stroking him to completion a few minutes later. 

Together they shuddered, their bodies singing with deep satisfaction of their sex and Greg lay over the younger man panting into his neck until Sherlock gave a moan saying “You’re heavy…” 

“Sorry, Sherlock…” Greg chuckled pulling out and rolling onto his back so he could look up at his damp ridden ceiling. “If you didn’t like me…You would want me as your roommate?”

“…If I didn’t like you as much as I do, then yes I would have asked you to be my roommate…” Sherlock agreed his voice thick with the orgasm and Greg took his hand and kissed the palm. It was never going to be easy dating Sherlock Holmes but it was better than just being his roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this later but for now its a one shot :)


End file.
